Pressure
by Link's Twin
Summary: Pressure is a cold hearted word. Meant to make even the strongest crumble under its massive weight.


A/N: Hello again! Wow 2 fics in one night! That's amazing! No much to say. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z is owned by FUNiamation, Toie Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Not Me. Hope the lawyers are happy!

Pressure is a cold hearted word. Meant to make even the strongest crumble under its massive weight. It comes in all forms from peer pressure to family pressure. But my pressure is stronger and weighted more. My pressure has been passed down from the dawn of time. My pressure has been handed down from my dad to me, and now holds me right in-between a rock and a hard place. I want to say I'm not strong enough, to succumb to it, and let this all go, to have that rush of relief fill my very being.

If I do fall under this than millions- no billions of innocent people will lose the lives they just began and worked so hard to get going. Dreams will be crushed and hopes shattered. Fear will replace the peace. It will be all my fault. Me, Son Gohan, Sayian- human hybrid.

Gohan was snapped back to reality when a kick from the demon sent him to the ground at speeds that would kill his human half. The pressure returned to tighten its hold on him. This was his punishment for his stupid actions. His father had left him to kill the monster, and he gave his life to save everyone. Gohan 's actions had caused this, now he was under the indescribable pressure that no one should ever have to live with.

They were neck and neck, the demon and the small hero. Everything Gohan had left was being exhorted to kill he monster. The broken arm wasn't helping. Now he was stuck here In this moment, living and fighting for what is right . The fight went on for hours leaving both tired, but neither willing to give up.

The moment of truth came, Gohan felt his father standing next to him giving him that final push to overcome the adversity. The smoke cleared and nothing stood in the quiet except a small hero. The pressure lifted of his shoulders. His pain disappeared, filled with a new sensation. Grief. To get the earth safe, his father had to give his life. But no worries, he could just wish him back right?

The grief intensified when he was told that his father didn't want to come back. Why would he not want to come back? Gohan needed him. Gohan looked at the ground, not sad it was hard to grieve the loss of someone who left that happy feeling. It wasn't a good bye, it was just a see you late thing.

Once Gohan got home, he sat on his bed while his mother went to see if it was just a dream and to see if she could just wake up later. He sat in the solace for a moment before breaking down. Tears made their way down his cheeks and there was no stopping them. For some reason right then it registered what happened. Gohan put his head in his hands. With our thinking he laid down on his bed and drifted off into sleep.

In his dream he was standing on a road with fluffy yellow clouds surrounding him. He road itself looked like a snake's back. Here in front of the 11 year old was a man in an orange gi. Someone who left the early bonds of earth* only a few hours ago.

"Dad!" Gohan ran into his father's arms. His dad held him tight and looked into his sons eyes.

"Gohan ! What's up?" the ever innocent man asked.

"Why dad? Why won't you come home*?"

"I already told you." the way Goku said it made it seem like the answer explained everything in the whole world.

" I NEED YOU! Come home!" new tears escaped his eyes. Goku 's stern voice stated

"Now Gohan I can't do that. Besides I think you can do this without me."

"The reason I need you there and not here is because I can't do his alone!"

Goku broke into a cheesy grin.

"You won't be alone." Before Gohan to even began to question why, a small blur came and hit Gohan square in the chest.

"Hi brother! My name is Goten!"

Gohan looked at the small boy. He had his father's hair and gi colors on. He even had his same grin. The one Gohan had inherited for his dad.

" Brother?"..." you mean... Wow that's so cool!" Gohan was filled with a happiness that he didnt know he had in him.

" Yeah so you need to go home and take care of her so I come and be with you!" the chibi told his brother as he hung around his neck.

Gohan stood up with a new look at life. He still was somewhat upset, but ready to-do as his dad and little brother told him.

" Goodbye dad. See you later Goten." he hugged both of his family members.

He woke up with the sun touching his face. Dried tear streaks are replaced by a smile. He was happy. Then a new pressure set on him. Not a bad pressure, the kind that says he has a family he has to care for. He embraced it.

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers. The feedback is what makes writing and posting fun. So school will be starting again, so I won't post as much (not that i post that much anyway) Anyhow thanks again!

*The first star was referring to the song "Come Home" by One Republic

* Second star is a line that President Nixon says when addressing the US on the "Challenger" space project that failed. The line is

"...As they slipped through the early bonds of earth to touch the face of God."

-Link's Twin


End file.
